


I'll be fine

by madders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madders/pseuds/madders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll be fine...</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Winchesters- Kripke does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be fine

I’ll be fine.

It’s not the end of the world.

It’s not.

It’s just for a little while, not like it’s forever, right?

Right?

And it’s not that far away, I can go and visit whenever I like.

Of course I can.

I’ve taught him everything he knows, he can take care of himself.

Of course he can.

I’m just being stupid.

Right?

So why do I feel like the sky just fell on me?

Why can’t I breathe anymore?

Why am I just sitting here on the hood of the Impala, when I should be getting back?

Sammy’s gone, but he’ll be okay.

And me and Dad will be okay too.

Everything’s fine.

I’ll be fine.


End file.
